The present invention relates generally to the field of streaming intelligence, and more particularly to embedding content in a video file.
In recent years, the growth of social media has produced opportunities for innovation in the features associated with social media. Social media content is compelling to users because the content is highly personalized, as the feed of a social media user is populated with items that relate to interests and personalities selected by the user. Additionally, the content in social media channels is immediate, with users consuming content mere seconds after it is created. Furthermore, streaming intelligence has grown to produce features that connect users with various extraneous information, that often coincides with content provided through a streaming service.